Excerpt
by Pyromania101
Summary: As the title states, this is an excerpt of a sequel of sorts of Bleach: Ultimate Alien, also crossing over with Rosario Vampire. The actual story's release has yet to be decided.


**This is a preview excerpt from my Ben 10/Bleach/Rosario+Vampire story (which I have yet to name). It may have some editing when the whole chapter comes out.**

Alaric leapt back, putting a distance between himself and the vampire, who quickly followed him outside of the building. "You say that your father sent you to kill me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Kahlua nodded, tears streaming down her face as she got into a combat stance. No words left her mouth, but this was unnecessary: she would show no mercy in this fight. Alaric sighed. He had hoped that he could avoid a fight today, but it looked like fate had other plans in store for him. His parents had taught him that killing was wrong, specifically killing in cold blood, but from the way things looked, he may have to kill this girl. _Even if she is Moka's sister_, he thought.

He got into a combative stance of his own. "All right," he said, never taking his eyes off his opponent, "come at me."

Kahlua launched herself at him, her right fist cocked back and ready to strike, but Alaric quickly side-stepped and grabbed the offending arm as it came down and, with one mighty swing, threw her behind him. Kahlua flipped in the air and landed on her feet gracefully, but had to quickly spin around and raise her arms defensively as Alaric raced towards her with surprising speed. Suddenly, she felt a presence from behind her and spun around, coming face-to-face with what appeared to be _another_ Alaric! What was going on? Immediately shaking out of her momentary stupor, she aimed a strong kick at the "clone", or whatever it was, only for it to vanish after being struck.

Before she could voice her confusion, Kahlua was pushed forward by a powerful kick. She quickly recovered, though not as quickly as she would have liked, turned around, and was greeted to a sight that was utterly perplexing not only to her, but to the members of the Newspaper Club (who had hurried outside to watch the fight) as well. Standing before her were not one, nor two, but _three_ Alarics, each one giving her an icy stare. Then, before her eyes, the one in the middle and the one on the left (his left) vanished in a flurry of what seemed to be static or sonic boom.

"What…was that?" she asked.

"You don't need to know," Alaric replied calmly. He then disappeared, the sound of sonic boom following his movement. Before Kahlua could mentally register what had happened, she heard the exact same sound come from behind her. She started to turn around, but then a sharp pain entered the back of her head as she was launched forward by a powerful back-hand.

The Newspaper Club watched with amazement as the fight played out, particularly Moka. She had immediately freaked out when she heard that her father had sent her sister to kill Alaric, but now all she could do was stare in awe as Alaric fought toe-to-toe with her sister, and was _winning_, by the looks of things. _How could _anyone_ move like that?_ she thought. She knew that Alaric was fast, but she never believed he could be _that_ fast.

Kahlua jumped to her feet, tears pouring down her face even more quickly than earlier, and spun around, her arms once again held up defensively in Alaric's general direction, only to once again face what appeared to be three, no, _four_ of him now, hitting her on all sides. She lashed out at the ones on her left and right, but they just disappeared after being struck. Then two more appeared where they used to be, surprising her even more. They lashed out, each one striking her particularly hard before all but the one in front of her disappeared. This one, apparently the _real_ Alaric, sent her flying back with a straight kick to the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of his bloodsucking opponent.

Kahlua flew back and hit dirt, gouging up earth from the kick that her opponent had delivered. Alaric remained in his fighting stance, but did not move, lest he run the risk of falling into a trap. He didn't think he had won yet, and his thoughts proved factual when Kahlua rose up, her white dressed partially torn and covered with dirt. He watched her carefully as she brought her hands to her ears, then pulled off what appeared to be a strange pair of earrings.

Her power began to grow, causing Alaric to realize something. _Those earrings must be her limiters._

Kahlua's power kept growing, but that wasn't the only thing that was happening: her right arm began to twist in a horrid manner, and within seconds, in its place were five thin arm-length, wing-like claws. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were dangerous. _This is quite a power boost_, Alaric thought. A small, almost confident, smile spread across his face. _But it's nothing I can't handle_.

He quickly created three clones via _Gemelos Sonido_ ("Twin Sound") and zoomed toward her. Kahlua raised her claws and brought them down with great rapidity, slicing through one of the pseudo-clones, but was quickly flanked and struck by the other two before she could raise her guard, or do anything else for that matter. She didn't seem to register the pain that the clones had inflicted on her: she slashed at them, dispersing them instantly, then, in a rapid frenzy, raced towards the real Alaric, her claws poised for the kill, her eyes burning red from all the crying she had down throughout the fight so far.

Alaric dodged the claws via Sonido, once again surprising his now apparently berserk opponent, then knocked her to the ground with a vicious kick to the stomach. Kahlua gave an almost inaudible grunt of pain, but quickly shook it off and leapt to her feet, almost as though she were in some kind of insane trance. She went for a right slash aimed at Alaric's temple, one that he surely wouldn't be able to dodge. Surprisingly, he didn't even try: he simply raised his arm to block the attack. Kahlua, along with the spectators, believed that the arm, along with the upper half of Alaric's head, would be sliced off, but all of them were stunned speechless when her claws stopped cold.

Alaric gave the clearly shocked Kahlua a dry look. "I am sorry," he said remorselessly, "but you're going to have to put a lot more power into these claws if you want to hurt me." This was not entirely true on his part: his Hierro could block her attack easily, but that was only because of his immense spiritual power. He was pretty sure that, if it weren't for all that training he had received prior to coming to Youkai Academy, Kahlua's attack would have cut through him like a hot knife through butter. He quickly threw a punch at Kahlua's beautiful face, which sent her reeling back on impact.

Once again, however, Kahlua jumped to her feet and charged again. Alaric was starting to get annoyed: true, this girl had tenacity, but she was practically running to her death at the moment. Deciding that it was time to put an end to the "fight", Alaric calmly drew Gran Blanco and used Sonido to get within the berserk vampire's guard. He made a few extremely quick slashes, then appeared a couple of feet behind her using Sonido, sheathing his zanpakuto immediately thereafter.

At first, Kahlua just stood there, almost frozen. Then, all of a sudden, blood sprayed from her claws and her torso, almost with a fury. Kahlua let out a cry of agony and fell to her knees, bleeding profusely.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you have regenerative capabilities," Alaric said casually, turning to look at his downed opponent, "otherwise you'd probably be dead."

Before Kahlua, or any of the utterly shocked spectators to the fight—more appropriately called a slaughter-, could respond, their respective ears picked up the sound of…clapping. Suddenly, a tall man dressed in aristocratic apparel appeared in front of Alaric and Kahlua, a small, perhaps approving, grin on his face.

**TBC…**

**Well, how'd y'all like this excerpt? To explain what happened, I am basing the basic plot of the fic pretty much off the manga, however it will be something of a mix between Romez's "Bleach at Youkai Academy!" and Grimlock the King of Stories' "Death Plus Vampire" (all hail both of them for their awesomeness!). I know that my OC seemed underwhelmed by Kahlua, but personally, no matter what any other author might say, I believe that a vampire, whatever his/her merits, does not stand a snowman's chance in hell of beating an Arrancar! Ulquiorra's initial release, in my opinion, could wipe the floor with Alucard, and Harribel's water-based abilities, coupled with her other fighting talents, make her more than a match for an army of those bloodsucking bastards! But that's just me: everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I don't know when I'll be releasing the real story, but I hope to do so soon. **

**On another note, explanations for my OC's abilities were technically made in previous chapters in terms of the storyline as a whole, just in case any of you were curious as to why I didn't go into any details in this excerpt. Also, Alaric's brutality in combat comes from my belief that the Ben in this story is somewhat like the Ben from the episode "Ben 10,000" prior to his little reformation at the end of the episode. He is still a good husband and father; he's just unyielding when he fights bad guys. I just wanted to clear those things up. Please give me your honest opinions people!**


End file.
